


Not All Heroes Wear Capes

by agentsimmons



Series: Average. Ordinary. Everyday. [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Family, Family Fluff, Father's Day, Fatherhood, Gay Bruce Banner, Gay Tony Stark, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Parent Bruce Banner, Parent Tony Stark, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Science Husbands, Siblings, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentsimmons/pseuds/agentsimmons
Summary: Natasha, Steve, Clint and Jake (Thor) have something special planned for Father's Day.





	Not All Heroes Wear Capes

Bruce felt the bed dip beside him, announcing Tony's return. With seconds he settled in behind him and wrapped his arm around his waist. Bruce smiled and moved his hand down to entwine with his.  

"You were right," Tony said with a soft snort. "He was barely damp. He's definitely turning out to be our fussiest one." 

Bruce hummed. "Well, with any luck this means he'll be our easiest to potty-train."  

"Oh god, I hope so," Tony mumbled, sounding horror stricken, and buried his head against Bruce's hair. "We barely survived Clint and Jake. What were we thinking?"  

Bruce smiled at his husband's dramatics before adding in a thoughtful tone, "Then again, this could be a sign he'll struggle with bed wetting."

Tony sat up just enough so he could look at him. Bruce craned his neck slightly to look back and raised an eyebrow at Tony's small, teasing glare. "I swear if you just jinxed us," Tony said in a matter-of-fact tone, "I'm letting you deal with it." 

"Ah, ah," Bruce replied. "For better or worse, remember?"  

Tony's glare turned into a lazy smile. "How could I forget?" he asked before dropping a kiss to his temple and settling back down. He sighed. "For better or for worse. In sickness and health. Even when one of your kids wets the bed."

"Even then."

"Even when the early morning pillow talk is reduced to diapers and potty-training."  

" _Especially_ then," Bruce replied with a snort. 

"Even when you were thinking of sweet-talking the husband into some early morning hanky-panky, but of course the kids are already awake." He sighed again, more dramatically than before while Bruce groaned.

"I thought we agreed never to call it that," he reminded him. Then he processed the whole of Tony's comment. "Wait? The kids are already awake?"  

"Mhm," Tony answered, rolling over onto his back. Bruce turned over onto his other side and looked at him with a furrowed brow. "I was on my way back and spied empty beds." Bruce's eyes widened and he propped himself up onto his elbow. "Naturally, I had a bit of a panic attack and asked JARVIS where they are." 

"They're usually not up this early." Bruce glanced at the door, contemplating getting up to go investigate. 

"Yeah, well, apparently they decided to make an exception this morning." Bruce looked back at him. "Per JARVIS, they're in the kitchen. And he warned me that he was under strict orders to alert them if you or I are in the vicinity." 

"Oh." Bruce blinked a few times as it dawned on him. "They're making us breakfast for Father's Day." 

"It would seem that way," Tony replied with a nod and half smile. Bruce smiled too. 

"That's sweet of them." He laid back down now that the mystery was solved, pillowing his head on Tony's chest. "But, uh, is it horrible of me to be as tentative as I am touched?" he contemplated, mostly joking.

"You're probably asking the wrong person. My immediate follow-up question was whether or not the kids still have all of their vital limbs in tact."

Bruce let out a surprised laugh, turning his face against Tony's shirt to stifle his amusement. "Only the vital ones?" he asked, voice muffled.

Tony carded his fingers through his hair a few times as he answered, "Well, you know, nothing we'll go to jail for child negligence over."

Bruce lifted up his head, laughing some more as he did, and looked at him. "Okay, we really don't deserve this breakfast." He shook his head. "We're horrible fathers."

"Well, I'm pretty sure our Father's Day breakfast will be followed by a very non-restful afternoon of kitchen cleaning so it probably evens out Karma wise." 

Bruce scoffed. "Right. Of course. Then again, it would hardly be an accurate celebration of our fatherhood if the kids didn't make a mess for us to clean up in the process," he mused.

"True." Tony chuckled. Bruce sighed, laid his head back down on Tony's chest and closed his eyes. "But between you and me," Tony said after a quiet moment, "turns out I don't mind cleaning up after our crazy little bunch as much as I used to figure I would." 

"So you're volunteering as tribute?" Bruce deadpanned.  

Tony laughed harder, his chest rising and falling beneath Bruce's cheek.  

"For you, babe, I'd volunteer as tribute for anything," he answered, moving one hand to rub gently between Bruce's shoulder blades. 

"Sweet talker."  

After another quiet moment, Tony said, "You know, we could always settle for a lazy make out session." Bruce merely hummed and curled up tighter against Tony, no intention of moving. Then Tony yawned. "Okay, yeah. You're right. Sleep. More sleep is good." 

Bruce hummed again, a soft, content smile touching his lips as he focused on Tony's steady breathing and lazy caress on his back. 

Naturally, Bruce had only just been lulled back into a peaceful sleep again when their room was invaded with all the stealth that could be managed by a handful of children, which was to say none at all. If the smell of coffee and bacon hadn't alerted him first, the snickers and shushes and whispers definitely did. He was also pretty sure there was a flash from a camera.  

He cracked open his eyes to see Jake standing beside the bed, hands on the mattress and looking ready to bound up onto the bed itself. Jake smiled wide and said, "Wake up, sleepyheads!"  

"Yeah! Are you gonna sleep all day?" Clint added from elsewhere in the room.  

Bruce closed his eyes again. He felt Tony's quiet chuckle and knew he was also awake and aware of the invasion. 

"You didn't tell me you have kids," Bruce mumbled playfully, stretching a little as he did.  

"Hmm?" Tony's voice was a little groggy. "Oh them? They came with the house. Don't pay them any attention." 

Bruce smiled at the sound of Steve's and Clint's amusement over the joke. "Ah. Okay." 

All of a sudden there was a six-month-old plopped down on Tony's chest right next to Bruce's face, causing him to blink open his eyes and Tony to let out a startled _oof_. Bruce carefully sat up in bed and pulled Peter into his lap so Tony could sit up too.  

"Except this one," Tony said with a chuckle, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and looking down at Peter with a lazy, crooked smile. He reached out a hand and affectionately tickled him with one finger, Peter responding with a mostly gummy smile, before taking hold of one of Peter's tiny hands. "This one I adopted while you were asleep. Surprise. Hope it's not a deal breaker." 

"Ugh," Natasha interjected and Bruce looked over to where she was standing on his side of the bed, "would you two stop being corny dads for like two seconds? You just woke up."  

"Well, one, you woke us up," Bruce pointed out, face twisting from the infatuated smile he'd had while watching Tony fawn over their youngest to purely incredulous amusement. 

"And, two," Tony piggybacked, "we're allowed to be corny dads on Father's Day. It _is_ Father's Day, right?" 

"Yes!" Jake cheered and finally jumped up onto the bed. He bounced on his knees on Tony's other side. "We made you breakfast!" He pointed to where a couple of trays sat on the end of the bed.  

"I see that," Tony replied with a big smile, moving his other hand to rest on his shoulder. "My stomach can hardly wait."

As if that was a cue Steve grabbed one of the trays and Natasha the other to bring to them. Meanwhile, Clint jumped up onto the end of the bed to sit cross-leg. 

"Are you going to watch us eat?" Bruce asked, glancing between the kids as he let Natasha take Peter in exchange for the tray of food. When she sat down at the end of the bed, helping Peter to sit up on the bed with her, and Steve followed suit that seemed to answer his question. "Okay. Have you eaten anything at least?" 

"Yeah, we ate cereal," Clint answered. 

"Breakfast of champions," Tony said with a snort. Bruce gave him a, mostly teasing, _they take after you_ look. Tony just shrugged as he raised a piece of toast to his mouth. He stopped suddenly and glanced down at Jake before looking at the others. "Speaking of, everyone remembered to wash their hands before making _this_ breakfast of champions, yes?"  

Bruce's eyes widened and he added, "And we followed the other rules right?" 

Natasha gave such a dramatic eye roll that it was mildly concerning before huffing out a, "Yes! Geez, we're not babies. At least _I'm_ not. I supervised everything. And I even made Jake throw away some of the bacon when he pet Baymax and didn't wash his hands first before trying to put it on the plates." She crossed her arms, thoroughly indignant. 

Tony held up his hands in surrender and Bruce nodded in agreement. "Sorry, sweetheart," he said. "You're right. We should trust you. I don't want you to think we're not grateful for going through the trouble to do this for us."  

"Yes. Thank you for the delicious breakfast," Tony added and finally took a bite of his toast. Bruce started on his eggs, trying not to think about how strange it was eating for an audience. Tony was clearly on the same page, but, as usual, played up the awkwardness with humor. "Mmm, yes," he said, chewing his bite in a melodramatic fashion, "this toast is perfectly toasted. It has a very nice crunch. And the butter is spread evenly across the entire surface just the way it should be. Very nice. But," he picked up his second piece of toast and gestured to it, "unfortunately on this piece it's starting to get a little bit browner than I'd like to see. Consistency is key, but still overall very good." 

By time he finished his act, the older kids were in a fit of giggles. Even Natasha, who'd been trying not to laugh since she was neck deep in the 'too cool' stage, couldn't resist her dad's antics. Meanwhile, Peter stared at Tony with wide eyes and mouth agape like he wasn't sure what to think of the theatrics, but he was clearly fascinated. He then looked around at his laughing older siblings before squealing with delight in response to the excitement, flapping his arms and bouncing up and down as he did.

Bruce paused in eating his breakfast to take in the scene. His children's unfettered joy never failed to make him feel like he'd won the lottery, multiple times over. He smiled and glanced at Tony, who met his gaze with a smile of his own that said everything.  

"I think this is shaping up to be the happiest Father's Day yet."

Bruce nodded and looked back at their kids. Maybe the day was about appreciating him and Tony, but as far as he was concerned, it was more than enough for him for the chance to wake up every day and be a father to five of the most wonderful kids in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Eek this is... well, I won't say it, but it's not quite what I wanted it to be (and feels like it spends more time on Bruce/Tony than them directly interacting with the kids). My depression symptoms are still being a pain, bleh, and it's like what are words, but I definitely wanted to post some kind of dads schmoop for Father's Day! So I hope it's at least enough to make someone out there smile! 
> 
> 1\. They now have baby Peter! Who is an approximate six months, give or take a few weeks.  
> 2\. They named their dog Baymax, which is a reference to Big Hero 6 for anyone who hasn't seen it. I wanted to use a Marvel-inspired name and I almost went with the obvious of Hulk - like it was Hulk in the rough draft - but then I was suddenly struck by the idea/headcanon of the kids loving Big Hero 6 one day while thinking about this verse and that's when the idea to change it to Baymax came to me too.  
> 3\. I feel like I write more scenes with Tony and Bruce in bed, not actually doing anything but talking, than anything else in my fics lol.  
> 4\. I was thinking of The Great British Bake Off / The Great American Baking Show during Tony's little food critique tbh. Probably because the [male judge](http://abc.go.com/shows/the-great-american-baking-show/cast/johnny-iuzzini) on the latter makes me think: if Tony Stark was a chef/food competition judge... lol.  
> 5\. Title from the title of an Owl City song that was just released in honor of father's day. The hero theme seemed fitting for this verse since they're non-powered everyday super heroes :)  
> 6\. Idk what else. Except I know there are a lot of comments in my inbox I need to get to replying to, but as I said, my depression symptoms were especially bad again, bleh. Also I do have a few more updates in the final stages of writing/editing so hopefully I can wrangle those together soon too over the next few weeks or so. As always, you all are amazing and so supportive. Thank you!


End file.
